


Elysion

by Psychira



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Deutsch | German, Dom/sub, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychira/pseuds/Psychira
Summary: Hanabusa, geboren in den Monarchistenflügel ist er der stolze Sohn und einzige männliche Erbe der Aido Familie. Takuma, großgezogen im Senatsflügel ist er der Protegé seines Onkels und alleiniger Erbe des Ichijo Vermächtnisses.๘  ಭ ๘  Mit anderen Worten:  Eine Geschichte in der ich mein OTP Takuma x Hanabusa schamlos auslebe. ๘  ಭ ๘
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Ichijou Takuma, Kain Akatsuki/Souen Ruka





	Elysion

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen!  
> Ich habe entschlossen mich mal an einer Geschichte zu versuchen. Dieses Werk ist nicht zuletzt aus meiner immensen Enttäuschung über einen Mangel an Stories über mein Vampire Knight OTP Takuma x Hanabusa entstanden und dient in erster Linie einzig der Genusssucht. Dennoch freue ich mich natürlich sehr über Kommentare und Feedback von euch zu meiner Geschichte. Ich bin etwas aus der Übung, daher rechnet bitte nicht mit regelmäßigen Updates.  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!

# Kapitel 1

**Dienstagabend, Cross Academy. In einem verlassenen Klassenraum im Südflügel:**

Tropfen warmen Blutes entweichen seinem Mundwinkel und landen auf der Tischfläche unter ihm. Regungslos verharrt er in seiner vornübergebeugten Haltung und beobachtet wie sich vor ihm eine kleine Pfütze bildet.

Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hat Hanabusa Aido erneut das fürchterliche Gefühl die Kontrolle verloren zu haben.

_Du hast nicht nachgedacht, das ist passiert. Du hast die Kontrolle verloren._

Während sich zwischen den hölzernen Rillen der Tischoberfläche die dickflüssige Pfütze zunehmend in eine Lache ausweitet, flickert und erlischt der karmesinrote Schein in den Augen des blonden Vampirs und mit ihm der dichte Schleier der Blutlust. Zurück bleiben ein Paar indigofarbene Tiefen, welche teilnahmslos in die Leere blicken. 

Schon bald hat sich ein kleines Rinnsal gebildet, ein einsamer roter Faden, der beharrlich auf die Kante der Tischplatte zusteuert. Womöglich hätte er es von der Fläche hinab auf den Boden geschafft, aber die blasse, feingliedrige Hand des jungen Mannes verwehrt ihm den Weg. 

Es ist die noch warme, klebrige Berührung des Blutes auf seiner Haut, die Hanabusa zurück in die Gegenwart bringt. Als er hinab auf die Tischplatte schaut hat sich auf der glatten Oberfläche mittlerweile genug Blut angesammelt, dass sich bei dem Aufprall jedes weiteren, unregelmäßigen Tropfens konzentrische Kreise beobachten lassen.

_Wenn man genau hinsieht lassen sich irgendwann vielleicht sogar winzigen Wellen erkennen, must er benommen. Wie im Ozean, wenn die Farben nicht zu unterschiedlich für so einen Vergleich wären…_

Je länger er das Spektakel betrachtet, umso mehr erinnert ihn den Fluss des Blutes an einen Gletscher, der gemächlich, aber unaufhaltsam seinem Ziel entgegen wandert.

_Du musst dich beruhigen Hanabusa._

Der junge Vampir stößt einen zittrigen Atemzug aus und blickt zur Tafel. Im Lampenlicht glitzern die Spuren einer weiteren trocknenden Flüssigkeit. Tafelwasser. Der Anblick ankert ihn zurück in der Gegenwart. Plötzlich erscheinen ihm die Farben wieder schärfer, die Gerüche intensiver und er vernimmt erneut das leise Rauschen des Windes über den donnernden Schlag seines Herzens.

_Es ist passiert. Du kannst es jetzt nicht mehr ändern, aber vielleicht kannst du die Situation noch retten. Es ist noch nicht zu spät!_

In seinem Kopf herrscht Chaos. Inmitten rasender Gedanken und einem Sturm aus verschiedenen Emotionen registriert Hanabusa das er etwas unternehmen muss. Der junge Vampir versammelt die Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung und richtet sich abrupt auf. Sein letztes Vergehen rückt schlagartig zurück in den Fokus und mit ihm erreicht sein Bewusstsein das Ausmaß seiner letzten Handlung.

Seine Bewegungen sind zu hastig und seine Hände beben. Ein Manöver bringt seine Hand gefährlich nahe an die Spuren seiner letzten Tat und der weiße Ärmel seiner Schuluniform verfehlt die blutige Pfütze nur knapp.

Er wendet sich von dem Klassentisch ab und sein Blick fällt auf die zwei zusammengefallene Gestalt am Boden. Mit zwei langen Schritten hat er die erste der Beiden, eine kleine Blondine, erreicht und beugt sich über sie.

Sie ist zierlich, ihr Körper unglaublich zerbrechlich im Gegensatz zu seinem. Selbst mit nur einer Hand hat er mehr als genug Kraft ihr Leben in einem einzigen Atemzug zu beenden. Er hält den Atem an als seine Finger, heller noch als die bleiche Haut der Schülerin, federleicht über ihren gefallenen Körper proben. Seine Finger ertasten als erstes ihre Handgelenke, bevor sie behutsam an ihrem Hals zu ruhen kommen.

Ihr Puls ist schwach aber ihr Atem kommt regelmäßig. Sie lebt noch.

_Sie lebt noch._

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutet ihn bei dem Gedanken und Hanabusa entlässt den Atemzug der unweigerlich in seiner Lunge eingefroren war. _Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn sie gestorben wäre…_

Die Haut welche die Wunde- seinen Biss- an ihrem Hals umgibt ist gerötet und dunkle Flecken- seine Fingerabdrücke- sähen die sichtbaren Abschnitte ihrer Haut. Er hat keine Zweifel das sie mit der Zeit noch mehr an ihren Armen entdecken wird. Die Wunde selbst ist glücklicherweise sauber und hat in der Zwischenzeit aufgehört zu bluten.

_Erstaunlich._

Hanabusa hatte befürchtet das er sie während seines hastigen Rückzuges noch weiter verletzt hat. Optimistischer widmet er sich der Untersuchung des restlichen Körpers. Glücklicherweise scheint sie sich nach dem Fall keine weiteren Verletzungen zugezogen zu haben. Zumindest keine die er auf Anhieb sehen kann.

_Der Blutverlust allein ist kritisch und sie kann sich bei dem Sturz noch innere Verletzungen zugezogen haben. Dass die Wunde bereits aufgehört hat zu bluten ist kein gutes Zeichen, nicht bei einer so tiefen Bisswunde. Sie muss umgehend medizinisch versorgt werden._

Er lehnt sich aus seiner Hocke zurück auf die Fersen. _Und was mache ich jetzt?_

__

__

_Du musst sie warm halten Hanabusa, kommt die mahnende Antwort in seinem Kopf. Wenn du möchtest das sie am Leben bleibt, darfst du nicht zulassen das sie auskühlt._

Er erinnert sich daran, dass seine Mutter ihm einmal die Besonderheiten des menschlichen Körpers erklärt hat. Außer einer Gemeinsamkeit, dass sie ebenfalls Blut zum Überleben brauchen, hatte Hanabusa sich nie groß darum geschert mehr über Erste Hilfe zu lernen. Etwas das er jetzt zu bereuen beginnt.

Er zögert einen Moment, aber ihm fällt nichts besseres ein. Leise fluchend schlüpft der Night Class Schüler aus seiner Jacke und wickelt die kleine Blonde vorsichtig ein.

_Menschen, also wirklich…_

Sobald er sie so gut wie möglich eingepackt hat richtet der blonde Vampir sich wieder auf. _Und eine weitere Uniform für den Müll,_ denkt Hanabusa bitter, während er seine eigenen Hände anhebt und die blutigen Überreste auf ihnen inspiziert. _Und dabei habe ich doch letztens erst ein neues Set bestellt…_

Es sind Momente wie dieser, in denen Hanabusa nicht anders kann als das Genie seines Hausvorstandes zu bewundern. Kaname-sama hatte selbstverständlich nicht darauf bestanden das alle Schüler der Night Class eine weiße Uniform tragen, _“damit sie in der Dunkelheit besser erkannt werden”_. Auch wenn Schulleiter Cross das bei jeder Nachfrage diesbezüglich fröhlich betont. Nein, Kaname-sama hatte sich natürlich für eine weiße Schuluniform entschieden um sicherzustellen, dass Vergehen seitens der Night Class direkt offensichtlich erkennbar sind. _Ein grandioser Einfall. Und besonders effektiv, da es schlichtweg unmöglich ist Blutflecken aus dem verdammten Stoff heraus zu bekommen!_

Er musste es wissen. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit bereits zu genüge getestet.

Sein Blick fällt auf die andere bewegungslose Form zu seiner Rechten, wo ein Schopf hellbrauner Locken das Gesicht der anderen Schülerin vor seinem Blick versteck. Er kann ihren tiefen Atemzügen von seiner jetzigen Position aus lauschen und auch ihr Herzschlag ist laut und kräftig. Dennoch beugt er sich auch über sie, um festzustellen das sie unverletzt ist.

Hanabusa kann sich nicht daran erinnern sie gebissen zu haben, aber er kann auch keine Wunden an ihr entdecken und der intensive Blutgeruch in der Luft gehört nur einem der beiden Mädchen. Sie muss von dem Anblick ohnmächtig geworden sein, schlussfolgert er nach einem Moment. 

Als er sich erneut aufrichtet bemerkt er weitere frische Tropfen Blut zu seinen Füßen. Es ist nicht das Blut des Mädchens, das noch immer seine Hände und sein Kinn verschmiert.

 _Er_ blutet.

Hatte sie ihn verletzt, während sie sich gegen ihn gewehrt hat? Hat sie ihn _gekratzt?_

Ungläubig betastet der junge Vampir sein Gesicht aber außer mehr Blut kann er keine äußeren Wunden an sich feststellen.

Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn einen Augenblick später. _Unsinn, sie hätte sich niemals gegen dich wehren können. Sie ist bloß ein **Mensch.**_

__

__

_Du hast dich selbst verletzt._

Wie zur Bestätigung beginnt er ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Gesicht zu verspüren. Je mehr er sich auf die Empfindung konzentriert umso deutlich wird der Schmerz. In einem Moment steht er noch neben den gefallenen Schülerinnen, im nächsten Augenblick ist er am anderen Ende des Klassenraumes und öffnet die Tür zum angeschlossenen Abstellraum.

 _Das ganze Schlamassel ist Yagari-senseis Schuld,_ denkt er boshaft.

Der Mann hatte es seit der ersten Stunde auf ihn abgesehen. Zugegeben, Hanabusa war für den Großteil der ersten Unterrichtsstunde damit beschäftigt gewesen sich über Shikis neuen Job als Gesicht für eine bekannte Süßigkeiten Marke lustig zu machen. _Und eigentlich hat er den Job doch nur angenommen, da sie ihm neben der deftigen Vergütung noch eine ganze Palette der neuen Schokoriegel angeboten haben..._

Zu seiner immensen Enttäuschung hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen dieser Riegel zu Gesicht bekommen. Eine Schande wirklich, Akatsuki hat gesagt sie seien so lecker…

Aber seiner Meinung nach ist Yagari-senseis erste Lehrveranstaltung damals ausgesprochen langweilig gewesen. _Bei dem Ruf von ihm hatte ich mir zumindest mehr erwartet… Und mal ehrlich, wie oft braucht man schon Wissen über die Entstehung von regionalen Akzenten?_

Wie Yagari-sensei gerade dieses spezifische Thema in das Curriculum der diesjährigen Veranstaltung über Wissenschaftsethik unterbringen konnte hatte Hanabusa bis jetzt noch nicht begriffen.

_Als stolzer Erbe der Aido Familie besitzt du das Privileg dich nicht mit unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten rumschlagen zu müssen, merk dir das, Hanabusa! hatte sein Vater erklärt als er noch jünger war._

Er hatte sich die Worte seines Vaters zu Herzen genommen. _Größtenteils._

__

”Hanabusa Aido, du magst zwar mein einziger Sohn sein, aber das befreit dich nicht von deinen alltäglichen Pflichten. Jetzt geh dein Zimmer aufräumen!”

__

_”Hanabusa du hast jetzt ein Alter erreicht, wo dein Verhalten nach Außen deinen Stand als Aristokrat widerzuspiegeln hat. Der Name Aido trägt eine große Bedeutung in unserer heutigen Gesellschaft wie du sehr wohl weißt, daher sind Enttäuschungen...bla bla… Familienehre… bla…”_

Bedauerlicherweise scheint es aber eben diese Einstellung zu sein, die Yagari-sensei dazu veranlasst unerbittlich seine Autorität und Disziplinarmaßnahmen ihm gegenüber walten zu lassen. Allein in den letzten drei Wochen hatte er mehr Standpauken zu hören bekommen als in seiner ganzen Jugendzeit Daheim.

So auch gestern Abend.

Obwohl es sich da mehr um eine Kombination aus einer nicht effektiven Bestrafung durch Yagari-sensei ( _“...Klassenraum aufräumen Aido-kun, mal sehen, wie lange das Gekritzel auf den Tischen dieses Mal hält...”_ ) gefolgt von einer sehr effektiven, resigniert- gleichgültigen Ermahnung von Kaname-sama ( _“...Aido, deshalb bitte ich dich deine Position als Night Class Schüler in dieser Academy zu bedenken und das Licht, welches du auf uns alle mit deinem Auftreten wirfst. Ich erwarte in Zukunft besseres von dir...”_ ) handelte.

Letztere war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er heute in aller Frühe überhaupt zwei Stunden _vor_ jeglichen Lehrveranstaltungen den Klassenraum im Südflügel der Academy mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt hat.

* * *

_Oh, wenn Vater dich jetzt sehen könnte Hana-chan_ , hört er die Stimme seiner Schwester amüsiert in seinem Kopf lachen. _Er wäre sicher schwer enttäuscht von dir…_

“Er würde die Strafe sogar noch angemessen finden,” murmelt der blonde Vampir säuerlich, während er sich den weiten Flügelfenstern des Klassenraumes widmet. Die kühle Abendluft rauft spielerisch mit seinen blonden Locken und prickelt über seine gereizte Haut.

_Unsinniges Gekritzel ist von den Tischplatten entfernt, der Boden ist gekehrt, die Tafeln sind gewaschen, Schwämme und Tücher gesäubert und die Mülleimer geleert. Fehlen nur noch die Fenster und dann bin ich durch. Hoffentlich erwartet er nicht noch von mir die Kaugummis unter den Tischen abzukratzen…_

Abwesend und in Gedanken fährt er sich durch die eigenen Haare und ist nicht darauf vorbereitet als plötzlich zwei Schülerinnen der Day Class wie aus heiterem Himmel in den Klassenraum geplatzt kommen.

” _Idol-senpai!_ ”

Hanabusa zuckt bei ihrem Ausruf überrascht zusammen. Die Flasche Glasreiniger entgleitet seinen Fingern und kommt der Kante der Fensterbank für einen Augenblick gefährlich nahe, bevor er sie wieder auffangen kann.

In einer fließenden Bewegung deponiert er die Flasche zurück auf einen der nahestehenden Tische und macht elegant auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ein strahlendes Lächeln ist auf seinem Gesicht als er sich den beiden Eindringlingen zuwendet.

“Huch habt ihr mich aber überrascht,” gesteht er mit einem Lachen. “Ich wünsche einen guten Abend Mädels!”

“ _Ieks…_ ”

Während sich die kleinere Blondine hinter ihrer Freundin versteckt und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrt wagt sich die andere einige Schritte vorwärts in den Raum.

“I-Idol-senpai…” beginnt die Mutigere, “W-was machst du denn schon hier?”

Sie ist außer Atem, ihre Wangen sind gerötet und die hellbraunen Locken fallen ihr wirr ins Gesicht als sie ihm näher kommt. Die Kleinere folgt ihr zögerlich durch die Tür und scheint ihr Glück gar nicht fassen zu können. _Wie süß. Die Beiden müssen wohl hergelaufen sein._

“Ach das,” sein Blick fällt hinab auf den Putzlappen, den er noch immer in den Händen hält. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Die beiden Schülerinnen beobachten ihn neugierig.

“Yagari-sensei hat mich dazu verdonnert den Klassenraum aufzuräumen,” antwortet er mit einem gespielt gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

Die Blondine traut sich nun auch hinter dem Rücken ihrer Freundin hervor und sieht sich aufmerksam im Klassenzimmer um.

“Warum hat er das getan?!”

Sie klingt so empört in seinem Namen, dass er sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen kann. _Das ist zu einfach…_

“Ich habe keine Ahnung,” antwortet er ihr mit einem theatralischen Seufzer. “Aber er scheint mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen.”

Er bereut seine Worte direkt.

Die beiden Mädchen beginnen sofort energisch zu seiner Verteidigung zu springen.

“Wie kann er das nur tun? Yagari-sensei ist wirklich unfair!”

“Weiß er nicht wer du bist, Idol-senpai?!”

Bevor er sich versehen kann sind die beiden Day Class Schülerinnen lautstark in eine hitzige Tirade verfallen. _Anscheinend hat Yagari-sensei auch in der Day Class einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen…_

An jedem anderen Abend hätte er die Unterhaltung genossen und sich mit ihrer uneingeschränkten Zustimmung und Unterstützung gebrüstet. _Ja Yagari-senseis Bestrafung ist nicht gerecht. In aller Frühe hier wie eine Putzfrau für Ordnung sorgen zu müssen habe ich nicht verdient. Lasst ihn das doch bitte in eurer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde wissen, ja? Am besten lautstark..._

Aber nicht _heute._

Die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn bereits seit kurz nach dem Aufstehen zu plagen begonnen haben, werden durch ihre aufgebrachten Stimmen noch verschlimmert. Insbesondere die Größere von den Beiden tut ihre Meinung so leidenschaftlich kund, dass Hanabusa zu zweifeln beginnt, ob eine Unterbrechung seinerseits überhaupt sinnvoll ist. Ein Ende der Interaktion scheint nicht in Sicht und während die Beiden weiterreden schaut er zurück zu dem noch halb geöffneten Flügelfenster. _So viel ist nicht mehr übrig zu putzen, ob er merken wird, wenn ich nicht alles sauber mache?_

__

__

_Kaname-sama wird es definitiv auffallen._

Hanabusa unterdrückt ein Stöhnen und schließt die Augen. Sein Schädel pocht fürchterlich und seine Augen haben auch angefangen zu schmerzen durch die lange Arbeit im Tageslicht. _Heute ist echt kein guter Tag_ , denkt er düster.

Bedauerlicherweise scheinen die Mädchen seine Stille als Einladung zu verstehen noch näher zu kommen. Er kann die Vibration ihrer Schritte durch den Boden fühlen und in der Zwischenzeit hat ihre aufgebrachte Unterhaltung ein nervenzerreißendes Volumen erreicht. 

“Das ist unerhört!”

“Du darfst das nicht mit dir machen lassen, Idol-senpai!”

“Weiß Direktor Kurosu davon Bescheid?”

“Wir sollten ihm davon berichten!”

Er öffnet erneut seine Augen. Sie sind sogar noch näher als er gedacht hatte, lediglich eine Tischreihe entfernt von ihm. Aus dieser Entfernung kann er ihr Blut sogar riechen, ohne bewusst nach dem Geruch zu suchen. Seine Finger verkrampfen sich um den Putzlappen, den er noch immer in der Hand hält. _Distanz_ , ermahnt er sich in Gedanken. _Du darfst sie nicht zu nahe an dich heranlassen. Halt sie auf Abstand und dann schickst du sie fort. Du kannst das schaffen._

“Bitte Mädels, regt euch nicht auf meinetwegen,” unterbricht er ihr Gespräch und schenkt ihnen ein charmantes Lächeln das sich mehr wie eine gequälte Grimasse anfühlt. Die Beiden bemerken keinen Unterschied.

Die Größere der Beiden hält in ihrem Satz inne- _Gott sei Dank_ \- und wringt nervös ihre Hände. “Bitte Idol-senpai, sag uns wie wir dir helfen können!”

_Ihr helft mir, indem ihr verschwindet. Und zwar jetzt._

Statt seine gereizten Gedanken auszusprechen beginnt Hanabusa sich unauffällig Richtung Tafel zu schieben, immer darauf bedacht die Tischreihen zwischen sich und den beiden Mädchen zu lassen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und konzentriert sich auf die Distanz.

“Nun ich befürchte nicht jeder an dieser Academy kann eine gerechte Behandlung erwarten,” murmelt er, abgelenkt von einem verschwommenen Punkt, der sich während der Bewegung in seinem äußeren Sichtfeld gebildet hat. _Wie lange ist der schon da?_ “Daher muss ich die Situation wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen.”

Das Geräusch von Schritten lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den Beiden. Die Braunhaarige ist bei den Tischen stehen geblieben aber ihre blonde Freundin ist ihm noch einige Schritte in Richtung Tafel gefolgt.

“Meine Lieben, gerührt wie ich bin von eurer Hilfe, ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen um mich machen,” er fixiert die Kleine mit seinem Blick und richtet seinen ganzen Charme auf sie.

“Ich komme schon klar mit dem alten Piraten. Immerhin bin ich das Idol der Night Class und ein großer Junge,” an der Stelle zwinkert er ihr verschwörerisch zu und sie errötet und wendet schnell ihren Blick ab.

Viel wichtiger noch, _sie bleibt endlich stehen._

“Ein Glück das ich zwei so hübsche Mädchen auf meiner Seite habe, was?” fügt er schmunzelnd hinzu, “Versteht mich nicht falsch, ihr seid wirklich ausgesprochen niedlich, aber müsstet ihr nicht eigentlich in eurem Wohnheim sein?”

“Oh, ehm.. Ja schon..” flüstert die Blonde und wirft einen verunsicherten Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ist mittlerweile untergegangen.

“Wir wollten nur kurz vorbeischauen und Hallo sagen,” beeilt sich ihre Freundin zu sagen, bevor sie sich tief vor ihm verbeugt. “Es war nicht unsere Absicht dich von deiner Arbeit abzuhalten, bitte entschuldige Idol-senpai!”

“Ja bitte entschuldige unsere Störung, Idol-senpai,” kommt es von der Kleinen, welche hastig dem Beispiel ihrer Freundin folgt und sich ebenfalls verbeugt.

“Ach nein nicht doch,” er winkt ihre Entschuldigungen großmütig fort und konzentriert sich darauf sein freundliches Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. “Ich möchte bloß nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen Ärger mit den Vertrauensschülern bekommt.”

Seine Beinmuskeln beginnen zu verkrampfen. Hanabusa verlagert sein Gewicht unauffällig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber er findet keine Erleichterung. Er ist kurz davor die Fassade fallen zu lassen und die Beiden aus dem Raum zu vertreiben, als ihm durch einen Windstoß der Geruch frischen Blutes entgegenschlägt.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hat sich der Krampf in seinen Beinen auf seine restliche Muskulatur ausgeweitet und Hanabusa erstarrt. Seine Augen landet instinktiv auf der Quelle, der blonden Schülerin, die unter seinem plötzlichen Fokus zusammenschrumpft. Keine der Beiden hatte offene Wunden als sie den Raum betreten haben und er hätte bemerkt, wenn sie sich in seiner Gegenwart verletzt hätten.

_Also woher zum Teufel..? Hat sie etwa..._

Seine Gedanken kommen abrupt zum Stehen, die anhaltenden Schmerzen des Abends verflüchtigen sich und werden ersetzt von einem Gefühl kühler Taubheit, welches sich rasch durch seine Gliedmaßen ausbreitet. Wie aus weiter Ferne hört er die Stimme einer der Schülerinnen aber ihre Laute sind verzerrt, als hätten seine Ohren plötzlich aufgehört zu arbeiten. Als der Fleck in seinen Augenwinkeln beginnt sich auszuweiten und die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes anfangen zu flimmern und schwimmen, versteht er, dass er seine Sinne verliert.

Hanabusa wird schwindelig.

Unbeholfen greifen seine Hände in der Luft, umklammern den erstbesten Gegenstand mit aller Kraft. Die dünne Holzplatte der Stuhllehne hält seinem eisernen Griff nicht Stand und zersplittert in seinen Händen.

Einen Moment später überwältigt ihn der Geruch des Blutes.

Tief in seinem Inneren erwecken die vampirischen Instinkte, ein allumfassender Hunger brennt sich durch seine Eingeweide und in seinem verkrampften Kiefer wachsen die scharfen Reißzähne und brechen durch das weiche Fleisch seiner Lippen.

Das Feuer in seinem Inneren steht im starken Kontrast zu der kühlen Benommenheit, die seine Gliedmaßen erfasst hat. Gefroren an Ort und Stelle erlebt er für einen kurzen Moment den Kampf beider Elemente, die seinen Körper zu zerreißen drohen. Doch dann endet der Augenblick und das Gefühl zerbricht.

Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen kontrahieren und erwachen zum Leben. Geschockte braune Augen und blondes Haar füllen sein Blickfeld und Hanabusa _reagiert._

Er ist vor ihr bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt zurück machen kann. 

* * *

Er betritt den Abstellraum und nähert sich dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke. Der Spiegel über dem Becken ist klein und verschmiert mit Seifenresten, aber Hanabusa kann sein Gesicht deutlich erkennen.

Er sieht _grässlich_ aus.

Das geronnene Blut des Mädchens bildet eine klebrige Spur von seinem Kinn abwärts über seinen Hals hinab in den Kragen seiner Weste. Das Blut ist auf der dunkelroten Krawatte seiner Uniform kaum sichtbar, aber Hanabusa kann spüren das es auch sein schwarzes Hemd darunter erreicht hat. Der feine Stoff haftet bei jeder Bewegung feucht an seiner Haut und beginnt sich langsam zu erhärten.

Sein Mund sieht noch schlimmer aus.

Während sein Körper paralysiert war, eingefroren in betäubender Kälte, hatte sich auch die Kiefermuskulatur verkrampft und seinen Reißzähnen keinen Raum gelassen sich in seinem Mund auszubreiten. An einem Punkt waren die scharfen Fänge durch seine starren Lippen gestoßen und hatten sich mühelos, wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, tief in der darunterliegenden Haut vergraben. Die zwei klaffenden Wunden an seiner Unterlippe sind trotz seiner erhöhten Regenerationsfähigkeit noch blutig. _Vermutlich weil die Wundränder beim Trinken mit jeder Bewegung weiter aufgerissen sind. Zum Glück haben sie die Zunge verfehlt._

Der junge Vampir holt tief Luft und beugt sich über das Waschbecken. Das Zittern in seinen Gliedern hat endlich nachgelassen und sein anfänglicher Schock beginnt zu ebben.

Im Nachhinein erscheint es ihm offensichtlich, dass die beiden Mädchen ihn während des Fenster Putzens entdecken mussten.

Vertieft in seinen eigenen Gedanken hatte er nicht bedacht, dass seine stolze Gestalt, mit ihren eleganten Bewegungen, einem unverkennbar _blonden_ Lockenkopf und gekleidet in einer maßgeschneiderten _weißen Schuluniform_ an den Flügelfenstern eines _hell erleuchteten_ Klassenzimmers die Aufmerksamkeit von Personen außerhalb des Gebäudes erregen könnte.

Wobei spätestens die abendliche Dämmerung ihn auf den bevorstehenden Klassenwechsel aufmerksam hätte machen müssen, sowie folglich auf die Horden von Day Class Schülern, die den Hof belagern. Vor diesem Hintergrund war die Tatsache, dass ihn nur _zwei_ Schüler bemerkt hatten erstaunlich.

 _Ein unbedachter Anfängerfehler. Aber viel schlimmer ist, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe ihnen heute noch zu begegnen_ , denkt Hanabusa missbilligend.

Er beginnt seine Hände zu waschen.

Für gewöhnlich zögert Hanabusa den unvermeidlichen Ansturm der Day Class während des abendlichen Klassenwechsels so lange wie möglich heraus. Eine Tatsache, welche ihm die anderen, insbesondere _Rima_ , regelmäßig vorwerfen. _“Wirklich Aido? Musst du dich echt jeden Abend auf deinen großen Auftritt vorbereiten?”_

__

Ist ja nicht so, als ob **sie** die Aufmerksamkeit der Day Class genießt. Nein, als erfolgreiches Model und Toya Erbin steht sie über solchen Dingen...

__

“Bla bla…International Karriere… bla.. große Bedeutung...und im Gegensatz zu **dir** brauche ich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit im Leben, Aido. **Mir** schenkt Senri bereits mehr als genug Beachtung.”

__

_Aber dann habe ich sie auch schon dabei erwischt, wie sie sich heimlich über die Geschenke ihrer menschlichen Verehrer gefreut hat_ , must er. _Wenn das Thema aufkommt bestreitet sie felsenfest sich über die liebevoll zubereiteten Pralinenschachteln zu freuen, aber dann findet man sie und Shiki später vollgefuttert auf der Couch. Genauso mit den vielen Blumensträußen die auf den Fensterbänken in ihrem Zimmer überquellen._

__

__

_Oder den versteckten Liebesbriefen die sich unter ihrem Bett ansammeln..._

Ruka hatte ihm davon in einem seltenen Moment des Vertrauens erzählt.

_Aber mal ehrlich, wer ist schon immun gegenüber solch überschwänglicher Anbetung?_

Hanabusa jedenfalls nicht.

_Wir können es bestreiten wie wir wollen, aber in der Hinsicht sind wir doch alle Heuchler. Mit der Ausnahme von Kaname-sama vielleicht...._

Und deshalb hatte er selbst auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht das er die tägliche Aufmerksamkeit der Day Class genießt. Zugegeben, die Schüler können gelegentlich übereifrig werden, aber das ist er auch schon von klein auf aus seinem Umfeld gewöhnt. Selbst _extremere_ Verhaltensweisen der Day Class schrecken ihn nicht so sehr ab wie es Akatsuki und Ruka oftmals sind.

Etwas Zeit und einen Teil seines empfindlichen Gehörs sind in den meisten Fällen alles was er opfern muss, um überwältigende Bewunderung zu ernten. Sie versüßen ihm die frühen Stunden des Abends und seine Komplimente versüßen ihnen im Gegenzug den Rest ihres Lebens. _Ein fairer Deal_ , denkt Hanabusa. _Wenn bloß die beiden Vertrauensschüler nicht immer genau dann zur Stelle sind, wenn es gerade interessant wird…_

Entgegen seines vorherigen Gedankens wünscht der junge Vampir sich, dass die Vertrauensschüler gerade eben zur Stelle gewesen wären.

Er hatte das Mondwohnheim lange vor seiner üblichen Zeit verlassen und Yagari-sensei hatte im Vorhinein sichergestellt, dass der Klassenraum und der umliegende Südflügel des Schulgebäudes für die Dauer seine Anwesenheit verlassen ist.

Trotz seiner Offenheit gegenüber ihren zahlreichen Annäherungsversuchen gesteht sich Hanabusa aber ein, dass er ab und an auch Abstand von den Day Class Schülern braucht. Nicht alle seine abendlichen Verzögerungstaktiken entspringen daher dem Wunsch im Scheinwerferlicht zu stehen.

_Als ob das mit Kaname-sama präsent überhaupt möglich wäre…_

Zunehmend in letzter Zeit verspürt er den Drang die Grenzen _einer bestimmten Person_ auszutesten. Mittlerweile hat sich dieses Vorhaben, ursprünglich eine Wette zwischen ihm und einem anderen Night Class Schüler, zu einem klassenweiten Phänomen entwickelt. So kommt Hanabusa zum Beispiel nie _offensichtlich_ zu spät zu Yagari-senseis Vorlesungen. Er und ein erheblicher Teil der Klasse erreichen ihre Sitzplätze lediglich _wenige Sekunden_ nach dem Glockenschlag. Sie verstoßen dabei nicht gegen die Regeln, daher duldet Kaname-sama ihre Mätzchen und Yagari-sensei sind die Hände gebunden. Dennoch sind es Kleinigkeiten wie diese, die den Vampirjäger auf die Palme treiben.

Anfangs seltener, waren _**diese Nächte**_ , an denen Hanabusa bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang Schwierigkeiten verspürte überhaupt sein Bett zu verlassen. An solchen Tagen erschienen ihm selbst alltägliche Kleinigkeiten als schier unüberwindbare Hindernisse und mit jeder fortschreitenden Stunde begann eine bleierne Schwere Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Sie schmerzte tief in den Knochen, lähmte seine Muskeln und füllte seinen Körper mit einer fiebrigen Kälte, die nicht einmal ein heißes Bad vertreiben konnte.

Schlimmer noch als die körperlichen Einschränkungen war jedoch der geistige Nebel der sich wie eine schwere Decke über seine Sinne legte und ihm jeglichen Antrieb stahl. Während seine Gedanken von Instinkten überwältigt wurden und sich nur noch um _Hunger, Durst, Schlaf, Lust…_ zu drehen begannen, verlor er mit jeder _**dieser Nächte**_ mehr von seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Stück für Stück.

Der blonde Vampir hält in seiner Bewegung inne und beobachtet wie sich das Wasser im Becken rosa färbt. Seine Hände sind erneut makellos blass aber mit jedem weiteren Atemzug wird der Drang sich die beschmutzte Haut von den Knochen zu kratzen größer.

Er weiß nicht, ob er wieder aufhören kann, wenn er dem Impuls nachgibt. Hanabusa widersteht dem Verlangen nur knapp. Er entscheidet sich stattdessen für die nächstbeste Lösung und wäscht das trocknende Blut von seinem Gesicht.

Die roten Schliere fließen träge dem Abfluss des Waschbeckens entgegen.

Zurück im Klassenraum findet sich Hanabusa mit einem Dilemma konfrontiert.

Er muss die kleine Blonde unbedingt zur Krankenstation bringen und jemanden informieren. Gleichzeitig kann er die andere aber nicht bewusstlos im Klassenzimmer zurücklassen.

 _Was für ein Schlamassel_ , denkt er resigniert. _Wenn ein anderer Vampir sie in der Zwischenzeit vor mir findet macht das die ganze Situation noch schlimmer. Ich kann sie aber auch nicht einfach aufwecken, weil das ihre Gedanken zu sehr durcheinander bringen wird, bevor Kaname-samas ihre Erinnerungen manipulieren kann. Abgesehen davon, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein ziemliches Spektakel machen wird..._

Seufzend tritt Hanabusa näher. _Ich kann sie ja schlecht **Beide** tragen! Vielleicht wenn ich die Tür und Fenster einfriere und mich beeile…_

Zum Glück muss er den Gedanken nicht zu Ende spinnen, denn die Stimme einer anderen Person erreicht ihn.

“Hanabusa?”

_Akatsuki!_

Bevor er sich versieht ist der junge Vampir durch die Tür auf den Flur gelaufen und schaut den Gang hinab in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme seines Cousins gehört hat.

“Hier drüben Akatsuki.”

Obwohl er nicht sonderlich laut spricht hallen seine Worte in dem leeren Korridor und Hanabusa hat keine Zweifel, dass der andere ihn klar und deutlich hören kann.

Wie erwartet taucht der größere Vampir wenige Augenblicke später am anderen Ende des Flurs auf und kommt ihm entgegen.

“Hanabusa…” erklingt die tiefe Stimme seines Cousins.

Akatsuki ist nicht überrascht.

Das kommt ihm gerade recht, denn er hat keine Lust den Zwischenfall in so kurzer Zeit erneut zu durchleben. Inmitten der verbleibenden Spuren an seiner Kleidung und des frischen Blutgeruchs, der noch immer in der Luft hängt, ist für Beide Vampire offensichtlich was vorgefallen ist.

Die Miene seines Cousins ist sorgsam verborgen hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske und lediglich das winzige Zucken zwischen seinen Augenbrauen lässt Hanabusa erahnen, dass der Ältere sich eine Reaktion verkneift. Je näher er kommt, umso deutlicher wird jedoch der leidende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

“Du musst mir helfen,” erklärt er mit einem ernsten Blick und einer Ruhe, die er innerlich nicht verspürt.

Eine kurze Pause tritt ein in welcher der andere Vampir vor ihm stehen bleibt und seinen Blick erwidert. Dann, mit einem unmerklichen Nicken, schaut Akatsuki an ihm vorbei den Gang zurück zu dem offenen Klassenzimmer. 

“Dort?”

Statt ihm verbal zu antworten dreht sich Hanabusa um und führt ihn den Gang entlang zurück in den besagten Raum. Er kann hören wie die Schritte seines Cousins hinter ihm an der Türschwelle stoppen und der andere bei dem Anblick vor ihm einen leisen, aber tiefen Seufzer ausstößt.

“Ich muss die Beiden zur Krankenstation bringen und Rektor Kurosu Bescheid geben,” informiert er Akatsuki über die Schulter, bevor er vor der kleinen Blondine in die Hocke geht und sie behutsam samt Jacke auf den Arm nimmt. Sie ist sogar noch leichter als er gedacht hat.

Als er sich zu seinem Cousin umdreht hat dieser seine Inspektion des verwüsteten Klassenraumes beendet und begonnen sich mit gequälter Miene der Form der anderen bewusstlosen Schülerin zu nähern.

“Du bist eine schreckliche Putzfrau,” merkt er tonlos an, während er Hanabusas Beispiel folgt und die Braunhaarige vorsichtig hochhebt. “Der Raum sieht schlimmer aus als vorher.”

_Gesegnet sei dein Pragmatismus Aka-chan…_

__

__

_Wenn Übung den Meister macht wird Yagari-sensei mich als Dank bis zum Monatsende Räume putzen lassen_ , realisiert Hanabusa schlagartig und kann nun seinerseits ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

Akatsuki folgt ihm still den Korridor hinab und lässt seinen jüngeren Cousin für einige Momente in seiner plötzlichen Offenbarung schmoren, bevor er erneut das Wort ergreift.

“Du bestreitest es nicht.”

Hanabusa meint eine Spur von Unglauben in der Feststellung des anderen zu hören und das lässt ihn gedanklich innehalten.

 _Er hat recht_ , bemerkt der blonde Vampir. _Es ist mir bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen das Ganze zu vertuschen..._

Und ist _das_ nicht die Krux der ganzen Situation. Es bedurfte nicht der sensiblen Intuition seines älteren Cousins, um zu bemerken das etwas nicht stimmt.

_Hanabusa übernimmt keine Verantwortung für seine Fehler._

Eine Tatsache, die so bekannt ist wie sein Stolz.

_Und sie liegen nicht falsch. Du hast schon immer die erstbeste Gelegenheit ergriffen, um dich aus unschönen Situationen zu befreien, Hana-chan_ , hört er gedanklich die sanfte Stimme seiner Schwester sagen. _Schau doch bloß wie oft du Aka-chan in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hast mit deinen Aktionen. Hast du mal überlegt ob vielleicht das der Grund ist, warum du nie dazu gelernt hast?_

Wie zur Bestätigung der Worte erscheinen ungebetene Erinnerungen von früher vor seinem inneren Auge und spielen sich ab.

_“Der Junge lernt echt nichts dazu…” murmelt Ruka kopfschüttelnd als sie mit seinem Cousin am Fenster steht. Die Beiden schauen raus in den Garten, wo Mutters neue Blumenbeete in der Frühlingssonne erblühen. Hanabusa sitzt schmollend auf dem Boden und starrt stur gegen die Wand. Sie hatten beide mitbekommen, wie er von Tsukiko aufgezogen worden war, nachdem die Kunst Instruktorin ihn für seine **exotische** Zeichnung von Kaname-sama (eine Wette mit seiner Schwester) belehrt hatte. “...dies ist ein Fauxpas, den Sie sich in feiner Gesellschaft nicht erlauben dürfen, Hanabusa-sama! Kaname Kuran ist das **königliche Oberhaupt** unsere Vampirgesellschaft! Solch eine **despektierliche** Darstellung unseres reinblütigen Anführers...”_

__

__

_Es war in keinster Weise eine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Kaname-sama_ , verteidigt er sich hitzig. _Ich wollte bloß das die Zeichnung ihm und seiner Herrlichkeit gerecht wird! Keine Ahnung wie die alte Furie das so missverstehen konnte, sie ist ja nicht mal selber adelig…_

__

__

“Du lernst wirklich nie dazu was Aido?” lachte Rima spöttisch. Sie hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht, nachdem Hanabusa noch am Tag der Zimmerverteilung als erster Schüler der Night Class vom Hausvorstand eine Rüge bekommen hatte.

__

__

Woher hätte ich denn damals wissen können, dass in den Hausregeln das Nutzen unserer Fähigkeiten nur im Notfall erlaubt ist? Und außerdem, Ruka hatte vor **meine** Fotosammlung von Kaname-sama zu stehlen! Ich habe sie mit dem Eis lediglich vor ihr geschützt! Das **war** ein Notfall!

__

__

_Und obendrein bin ich ja wohl bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der nie dazu gelernt hat_ , fügte er in Gedanken verärgert hinzu. _Wie oft hat sich **Akatsuki** schon für meine oder Rukas Fehler bestrafen lassen? Zwischenzeitlich sollte er doch besser wissen als die Schuld anderer auf sich zu nehmen!_

__

__

Du und Ruka seid ihm sehr wichtig, Hana-chan...

__

__

_Was ein dummer Grund sich Ärger einzuhandeln_ , denkt Hanabusa missfällig und verlagert den Kopf des Mädchens in seinen Armen. Er ist unwillig sich für den Moment länger von seinem Gewissen plagen zu lassen und tritt zügig durch die Türen in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus.

Die Zeiger der Turmuhr verkünden das es kurz vor acht ist.

Hanabusa stellt mit Genugtuung fest, dass sie definitiv zu spät für Yagari-senseis Stunde kommen werden.


End file.
